


Choose Your Type

by BunnyWK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome didn't think entering high school would be such a ride. But with an old childhood friend, a group that call themselves hosts that cause trouble, she's learning to let go of the past a little easier, while looking forward to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the familiar street eased her in ways she didn't think possible at this moment in her life, but it did just that, knowing where her feet were taking her. The neighborhood was a modest one, a little more quiet than the one her own home was in, but that was just one of the things that made Tokyo the way it was, diversity.

Although she felt a calm drape over her form, a slight amount of nervousness still bubbled within her. True they had grown up together, and they knew everything that she did while she was in Jr. High, would they still accept her for who she was now, and not the person before she took a life, patched up others after battles, went through hell and everything else she survived?

Her hand went up to play with the low, **short** , pony tail, a result from training with her favorite beloved hanyou. She had kept it short, due to the fact that short hair was easier to maintain, she didn't need to spend near a half an hour alone on washing out demon guts and what not. Though the others commented on how much more she resembled their favorite monk.

A light chuckled echoed lightly around her as a memory of her dressing up and acting like the monk scared everyone into thinking that she had suffered a head ingury. Though it also opened said monk's eyes to how he acted towards others, and others towards him. Though she would always look at him as an older brother no matter what.

She let her hand drop when the ever familiar building finally came into sight, and an unconscious sigh turned into a hiss as the action caused her ribs to expand out farther than that of what her body was comfortable with. The last battle agaisnt Naraku had her being caught by a tree after a particular powerful blast. Now, she had nothing against the tree, but she sure wished it had been something else that had caught her, something that was just a tad softer.

After all the training she had went through after Magatsui's seal on her had been broken, her healing had increased. No where near a youkai or hanyou, but still much faster. But broken bones or fractures, still took the longest. Shifting slightly, the wraps around her chest to keep the muscles and healing ribs in place were proof of just that.

Slowly, and with steady sure steps, she climbed the stairs that led her to her destination. A quick clench of her teeth, she shifted the book-bag on her shoulders, glad for the extra padding this one came with. Sadly, her old one had been eaten, along with everything that was inside the monstrous yellow bag. She felt sorry for the goat demon that had stumbled upon their group. Sure there had been screaming on her end... but after it reared it's pain filled it's eyes on her due to the pain it was in... her heart melted and gained a new friend. The damn thing followed, her, everywhere.

Pausing in front of the door she knew to be theirs, she stood there for a few moments and just felt what their auras told her, and listened to the slight muffled voices and shuffled sounds reach her through the door. The only male's aura was bouncing all over the place, full of energy, but she could tell the person himself was actually sitting calmly down and talking to her childhood friend.

Said friend's aura was rolling off her in soft... breezes. It was hard to describe. She had learned that when a being's aura rolled off of them in waves, they tended to be rather powerful, but her friends, was like a light gentle breeze. It was calming, but had a lightness to it that could only come from her friend.

Raising her hand once again, she knocked on their door. The talking stopped and both auras burst with excitement. Quiet footsteps could be heard and then the door opened, revealing a girl with short hair that was just half a head shorter than herself. Large warm brown eyes seemed to widen when they finally landed on her, and a huge welcoming smile lit up the other girls face.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you on your feet! Please, come in." the slightly shorter girl opened the door even farther and stepped to the side, allowing Kagome to enter the small apartment.

Once inside, Kagome removed her shoes and waited for her friend to lead her into the room where the other occupant was waiting.

"It's good to see you too, Haruhi. Thanks for letting me stop by." the two shared a careful hug, Haruhi was more than aware of her friends still healing wounds. It still was rather hard to imagine all that her friend went through, and still managed to stay the same for the most part.

After they parted, Haruhi helped Kagome remove the book-bag and both went to sit down at the low table.

"Kagome-chan... why aren't you wearing something cuter?" the grown man pouted when his eyes landed on their guest.

Kagome paused and looked down on herself, taking in what she was wearing. A pair of **well** worn jeans, a pair she called her lucky jeans as they survived just as much as she did during her travels, and even saved her life a time or two. A loose and long graphic tank top with one of Souta's zip up hoody. The colors were darker and muted, allowing the graphics on the tank top to really pop out. It probably didn't help with her short hair and bound chest either, she also lost a little weight when she first got back, all in all, she looked like a boy.

"Still healing. So it's all comfort clothing until everything receives a full bill of health." a delicate shrug of her shoulders, she moved to sit next to the man who also gave her a careful hug.

"Well, I accept that. Now, lets get onto a better topic!"

Kagome chuckled at the man's antics, so energetic, but she still loved him all the same. She had grown up calling him Uncle, but with the recent letters, she wondered if he would prefer being called Aunt? She'll just have to ask.

"Haruhi, dear, could you boil us some water for tea?"

Said girl nodded, handing back the bag, she then moved to the kitchen to get to work on that. Kagome looked down at the bag in her lap, nibbling on her lower lip before a single nod of her head was all she needed and opened the bag.

"So, do I continue calling you Uncle Ryouji, or would you prefer I call you Auntie Ranka?" while she asked this, her hands were digging in the bag, looking for the few things she prepared for the two of them.

"Oh! Such a wonderful child you are!" the man near squealed. "It's all up to you dear."

"Hmm, well then how about this. When we're like this, I just call you Uncle Ryouji, but when you dress up and we're out in public, I call you Auntie Ranka. Does that work for you?" she looked up, a small soft smile on her lips as she watched the man next to her.

"I think that should work out just fine. Why break a good thing like family, eh? But it will be nice to have one of my two darling girls to call me by my other name." a mock glare was sent to Haruhi's back, who only shook her head as if feeling said glare.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I brought a few things for you." Ryouji leaned in closer after those words were uttered, and Haruhi looked curious as she came in carrying a tray of cups and tea.

"These are a few things that I either acquired from my travels, or learned to do myself. I hope they're to your liking."

She first pulled out a set of small earthen jars and set them in front of her Uncle, explaining which colored jar held what.

She pointed first to the blueish one of the three. "This one here is like a body cream. It does wonders for any sort of skin, keeps it soft, hydrated and clean. These two are for hair."

She then pointed to the more greener of the two. "This one keeps it healthy, strong for longer. So less money spent on trimming off those split ends. This one gives it shine and volume." the last one was a more red in coloring.

She then pulled out a larger jar that was merely glazed. "This one treats wounds. Be they burns, cuts, rashes, bruises... whatever. Just apply a small amount to the wounded or effected area, wrap it up for the night and continue till the wound is gone. It helps the healing process, and leaves no scars behind." a small sly smirk was thrown Ryouji's way. "This will be just perfect for those... shaving accidents, eh? And I know you can't really walk around with a band aid over the cut, so you'll have to lightly apply some cover up."

The grown man was 'oo-ing and aw-ing' over the jars, though he pouted when he went to see how they smelled and came up with... nothing.

"Don't worry, I can add a scent if you want. This is more of a... test product first. But Mama says they all work wonders compared to those expensive top brand name products. I think that could be due to all the chemicals they put in them..." Kagome muttered to herself, brows furrowed slightly now that she thought about it.

Most products from the here and now were all chemically treated in one way or another, and with her boosted system, some products reacted badly with her body and miko-ki. While she had used most of them all her life, after all the training, most chemicals were purged from her body, much like a toxic or poison.

Some things she could still take, use or eat... but the rest, not anymore, it only showed how many chemicals were in them. It was really troublesome not knowing if the product or food would react badly, thus making her sick for a day or two, or if she could go ahead and use or eat them. After spending so much time in the past, it seemed she had to make her body used to modern products.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, right sorry, just lost in thought." her hands then dove back into her bag, and started to pull out some scrolls and a few handmade books.

"These are some original poems, songs, stories and writings from some people I've met in the past. The books, they are copies I did from ancient documents I came across while also in the past." she carefully pushed them towards her friend, happy to see a happy glow light up her eyes.

Since the death of Haruhi's mother, Kotoko, she became more and more involved with her studies, and less aware of the other things in life. Though she would learn something from reading these, it didn't have anything to do with studies.

"When you're done with those, there's tons more at the shrine. Come over, or call, and you can read those as well. But sadly, only on lone. Or maybe, if you're up to it, copy the ones you like the best down."

While the two teens were talking about whatever Haruhi first opened, Ryouji poured them all tea, and watched the two girls talk like the last three years didn't really separate them at all. He smiled softly as Kagome pointed something out and Haruhi's eyes widened. It was good to see the two of them together again.

He remembered how he became jealous when his wife came home one day, talking about a colleague, with admiration and eyes brightly shining. It got even worse, when she said he had invited them over to his place the following weekend. It was interesting, to say the least. He and Rei, Kagome's mother got along swimmingly, while his wife and Satoru became fast friends. So it was only natural that their children followed in their footsteps. Sadly, it was around Souta's birth when the two layers died. His wife to sickness, Satoru in a car accident.

The two girls became even closer, if at all possible, after that. But it all went sour after they started Jr. High. Haruhi wanted to follow in Kotoko's footsteps, and while it was admirable, Ryouji also wanted Haruhi to see what else was out there. Kagome did consider becoming a layer an option, but doctor, teacher and many other things where on her list. Then when Rei called about Kagome's sudden disappearance, the two of them went to the shrine to help the distraught woman. A few days later, she appeared, dressed in traditional miko clothing with some light scratching and bruising, and very confused.

They had stayed over that night just to be sure, and that's when they learned that what Kagome did go through wasn't a dream, an unconscious fantasy, or something brought on by drugs. They all met the dog eared hanyou as he stormed in on their meal. The next three years, he was sure aged Rei far faster then they should have, as well as Kagome herself.

"So, what are you going to do for school?" Haruhi's question brought him back to the present. Kagome was leaning on her elbows, propping her chin in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru said, that because of what I did, and being part of his... family, I only get the best from now on. So it will most likely be some high end school. Not sure which one though. He already paid Mama back all expenses from the last three years, and even had the shrine and house fixed up, as well as fill the shrine's account. I'm pretty sure he's not done there yet. He mentioned something about getting an account set up for Souta when he starts college. I believe he has yet to even put a scratch in his wallet from all of this."

The two girls shared a slight exasperated and disgusted look. While it was true the shrine needed some financial help, to do so in one shot as if it were nothing major, just showed how different the rich thought about money then they did.

"Well, he does have 500 years under his belt."

"He was a lord to begin with... back then he was more of a vagabond. I don't think he spent much time in his own home. Back then it was impressive, now... meh."

"I see. But there isn't really anything that prestigious near the shrine, so what about living arrangements?"

"Oh, we all already spoke about that. Whatever school I end up in, I'll live with Sesshoumaru. Unless otherwise. And holidays will be spent at home, with a weekend at Sesshoumaru's. Mama calls the shots really." Kagome sat up straight, and took a sip of her tea.

"Speaking of which, Mama want's to know if both of you can come over for Christmas this year? Now that I'm back, she is really looking forward to have us all together again."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll call her up Monday and we'll make some plans. As well as for all the other holidays~!" Ryouji chimed as he went off into his own little world and imagining both his girls wearing cute outfits for said holidays.

Haruhi watched as her father gushed all his ideas to Kagome, who merely smiled softly and listened to everything he had to say. It had hurt when she learned that Kagome had originally planned to stay in the past, it hurt in a different way when she learned she was stuck here permanently. The people she made strong bonds with beyond the well through surviving each day, were no longer reachable. Her best friend had come home battered, bloody and bruised only to sink into a sort of depression of never seeing the past ever again. But now, Kagome was starting to smile again, it helped that some friends from her adventures survived to live in the here and now as well.

The three of them enjoyed the day together, Kagome learning of Haruhi's high school life, the crazy club she joined to pay off a debt she owed them and all the new people and situations she kept finding herself in. A home cooked lunch was shared between the three, reminding them of better times when everything was brighter. The day was spent merrily, Kagome smiling openly throughout the entire time she was over. Though they were small, what mattered was they were there.

Said girl glanced at the clock and let out a sigh.

"I've got to go. Sesshoumaru wants me to settle in. I'll call you Monday, after school, to tell you all about it."

They all stood up and walked the short distance with her to the door. When she hugged Ryouji, he happily placed a small kiss on the top of her head, glad she still accepted his forms of affection, unlike his own daughter. Kagome and Haruhi hugged a little longer, not really wanting to part from each other now that Kagome was back and for good.

"I'll call you Monday."

Haruhi nodded, more than happy to see her friend, talk with her like old times and didn't want to let it go. Little did both of them know their worlds were going to turn up side down due to a rather meddlesome host club.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome raised a brow at the school uniforms presented to her, and then raised her gaze to the beings holding it before turning to the very daunting figure next to her on the sofa.

"You can't be serious."

Sesshoumaru raised his own brow to match the move she did just moments prior. Also something she had learned from him. Glancing at the various uniforms from various schools he had contemplated about sending her too. Though he had already chosen the school for her, it was still too easy to rile her up.

Various servants stood in a line presenting the different uniforms each school had to offer. While some were fashionable, others he questioned. Dresses of pinks and purples and far too frilly, even for Kagome's tastes from when she cringed or reared back from them. The uniform for the school she was to attend was also in the line, though she had only spent a total of 3 seconds on it before moving along, as far as he could tell.

"Is that all of them? Or do you plan on continuing the torture?"

He waved the servants away and had the last servant walk in, holding the last uniform, knowing it would please her with the mind set she had gained in the last few years she had spent traveling through time. Looking up from reading the latest news in business towards the last uniform, he recalled when all was settled with her school to send what they had to offer for uniforms in her size.

"It's not as offending as the others." with that said he went back to his reading.

A smirked played at the corners of his lips when he felt the irritation roll of his adopted sister. The visit with her old childhood friend did her some good. As soon as she got back, he had seen a certain light in her eyes that had been missing since she got back. The letters and calls the two friends had helped her, but this visit brought the old her back to just beneath the surface.

So, he used his resources to figure out where one Fujioka Haruhi attended school. He was surprised the girl was attending such a prestigious school on a scholarship and was able to maintain her top position while she was part of an after school club, a host club of all things. So, he got in contact with the chairman of the school and within the time Kagome was away to visit her friend, everything had been set up.

He wasn't about to tell her where she was now going for school, he would rather see her face after she comes back from her first day of school. Beside, a little chaos and unpredictability would do her some good. Well, at least safe unpredictability and chaos. It would be a good distraction in the beginning until it brought life back to her and made her alive and be able to live with the deeds and choices she had to make.

"Hmm, that's true. It doesn't upset you that I'll have to wear such a uniform?"

"As long as you are happy. Besides it is acceptable." he heard her sigh as he continued reading the papers.

Kagome nodded her head, signaling the servant to place the uniform in her room, along with any spares she had. She still wasn't sure or even used to having servants just waiting to do simple every day things she could and would do herself. But the first thing would be to getting used to the layout of this place.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room and unpack..."

"The servants already saw to that. A list was also made of what you need."

Kagome froze midway in standing up for a moment before finishing the motion and sighed. Her head dropped forward, really wishing he had told them to not to and allow her to place her things where and how she wanted.

"I guess I could use this time to get used to the layout of this place then." stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets and began leaving the sitting room.

"A wise choice with your history of easily getting lost."

Kagome picked up a pillow from one of the closest chairs and tossed it at the male without pausing in leaving the room. She was marginally pleased to hear paper tearing, meaning she had struck true and managed to surprise Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome~"

She threw a smirk at him over her shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile in return at seeing the playful glint in her eyes. Dropping his smile, he sighed, folded the papers together and tossed the pillow back. His aim also happened to be true, striking her in the back of the head, causing her to stumble forward and let out a surprised yelp.

Reaching down, she picked the pillow up and place it in the next chair she walked by and then rubbed the back of her head. A small smirk on her lips. It was rare of Sesshoumaru to return any form of playful banter. As she reached the door, Sesshoumaru paused her one last time when he spoke up again.

"Your family and the others decided to come for supper tonight, which will be served at seven."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for you, little sister." he stood up, carrying the torn paper and placed a kiss on the crown of her head before continuing on to his office.

Kagome wondered about the large estate, making sure to **try** and remember where everything was located. True, she didn't see the need to show off ones wealth with such exaggerated methods. But she would admit there was some perks, the library was one of them. The gardens that were on the grounds surrounded by a small forest was also something she loved, and the fact that Sesshoumaru told her that her room had it's own bathroom also pleased her.

To have such modern conveniences but also be surrounded by nature was something she was more than thankful for. She had grown to love nature in such a way, that it left her feeling put out when she would come back home after spending weeks in the past. But there were also some things that her modern senses would never give up. Indoor plumbing and feminine products were most likely the top two on her list of modern things she would not give up.

She was still on the move until she stumbled upon the dinning room just as the servants were setting it up for dinner. So going from there, she went to the main foyer and decided to sit on the front steps so she could be there to greet her family and the others when they arrived.

As she sat on the steps, she contemplated how her life came to be at this point. Her childhood had been rather normal, save for the loss of her father. After that she had to help with the chores around the house and shrine and taking care of Souta. Her Jii-chan at the time had just suffered a heart attack, and was told to take it easy while her mom was taking care of things involving her fathers funeral and setting them up to run the shrine and make sure they were all well set up. And she also helped put with Uncle Ryouji when Haruhi's mom started getting sick and then also died.

Then Jr. High started. For a while, things were going great, she didn't have to help all that much with taking care of Souta like when he was first born. She was making friends, even started a crush on Hojo. And while she and Haruhi went to different schools, they still kept in touch. Then she fell down the well.

Thus began her double life. A life where while at home, she was a modern day school girl worrying about her grades, keeping in contact with Haruhi and her other friends and whatnot. But while in the past, she was a mother, a warrior, a student. She was fighting, killing, burying the dead, dealing with disease, beatings, long periods of time without proper food or water. The amount of kidnappings, attempts on her life, how many times she had actually died and had been badly wounded were lost on her. And lets not forget her soul; stolen, ripped, possessed and whatever they had done to it. And Inuyasha didn't help with his verbal, emotional and mental abuse of her by comparing her to Kikyo.

Realizing where her thoughts were taking her, she decided to think other thoughts. Like where her life would be going from this point on, which school she would be going to pushed itself to the forefront of her thoughts. Just where did Sesshoumaru set her up to attend?

The sound of cars pulling up brought her to reality, and a small smile worked it's way on her face when she recognized her moms old car. Two others she didn't know were behind it, but she felt the auras within and knew who they were immediately. Standing up, she dusted off her backside and walked down the surprisingly few steps to greet her family.

Souta zoomed out, but thankfully he remembered that she was still healing, and hugged her as tightly as her wounds allowed him too. Their mom followed at a more sedate pace and took both of them into her arms and placed a kiss on her brow. Her Jii-chan was muttering about entering a demons domain and what not, and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle lightly as his old habit reared it's head.

"Demon! Be gone!"

Her hand snapped up unconsciously and grabbed the thrown ineffective paper that had been heading towards Shippo. Said demon could help but chuckle at the whole situation.

"Jii-chan! How could you, to your own grandson?" Shippo feigned a hurt look before he chuckled under his breath as the old man began to gripe about demons corrupting his only granddaughter.

Shaking her head, Kagome handed the slip of paper back to her Jii-chan. "Honestly Shippo, don't egg him on."

Souta and her son were already huddled together, thicker than thieves those two, most likely planning what pranks to pull and on whom to pull them off. Despite Souta being Shippo's Uncle, they acted more like brothers, which was fine, actually it pleased her greatly. Though Shippo was a prankster, playful and a seducer at heart, he treated Souta like an older brother would, helping him through any time of need, and just being there in general.

Inuyasha did do that, to an extent, but Shippo was just giddy to have Souta as an Uncle. The same couldn't be said for Souta, in the beginning. After a few trial and errors, the now grown demon was once again reduced to a childlike state whenever the two got together.

"Let us sit and eat our dinner. Kagome has a busy day tomorrow, and we can only stay for so long." a calm voice broke the little get together. All turned, Kagome's mother smiled softly at the lively scene of her teasing son and grandson as they fooled around lightly with one another.

"HEY! What are we, chopped liver?" Kouga's roguish voice interrupted the family scene.

"No Kouga, you aren't. It's good to see you again." Kagome softly replied as she hugged Ayame, to which the demoness happily returned.

"No kids today?" Kagome asked as Ayame looped their arms together and lead the rest into the mansion.

"No. We heard the big news and wanted it to be just us from the original group."

"Then what about Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Watching the kids." Ayame had a little devious smile playing at her lips as she looked on ahead. Kagome had no wish to know what happened.

"Kouga was involved, wasn't he?"

"Oh, yes he was. And after tonight, he's getting his too."

Ayame paused their steps and looped her free arm with Kagome's mother, and the two began chatting happily about whatever mothers chatted about. That was the thing about the red head that Kagome still chuckled about. Ayame was a mother to... was it 15 or 25 now? All Kagome could say, 500 years left a lot of time to be a mother to many. Anyways, Ayame could and would talk like a grown adult and very experienced mother one moment, but she still acted like the demoness Kagome had met in the past.

Dinner was a lively affair. The room echoed with their laughter and chatter as stories and jokes were exchanged, it was truly a family dinner. And Nodoka smiled as she watched her daughter, finally smiling and had that old shine in her eyes that hadn't been there since she was first forced away from the past without even able to say goodbye to the others. Although it was small and a mere glimmer, it was there and growing, and she was thankful for that.

After dinner, Kagome took her family on a tour of the family wing of the mansion to her room as the others discussed whatever they did when they got together.

"So how are things fairing?"

Kagome plopped in one of the seats in her room. It was a mix of traditional Japanese furnishings and more modern influences.

"It's getting there. Still, all the servants is annoying." looking around her room, taking it in for the first time. It was tasteful, everything about this room screamed 'KAGOME'. The colors, the furniture, artwork. Although it was new, very different from what she was used to, it was very comfortable.

"That's their job Kagome."

"Yeah, but I'm not used or happy with others doing the simplest of jobs that I can and enjoy doing myself." she looked over to her brother, who seemed to be awed by the latest electronics that sat on the large corner desk.

At least they didn't try to bath her like the one time she was in Sesshoumaru's palace in the past. That was awkward and embarrassing for all parties. And the fact that the one who attempted said task was male... Let's just say there was a lot of screaming and slapping on her part, the rest of the male members of the Shard hunting group came running in to her aid. When they did, there was more screaming and slapping and miko blasts, none harmful ones mind you. Then Sango joined in helped her in removing the male parties and then laughed herself silly at Kagome.

"Mmm, well you are a part of this world now, no use but to get used to it all." she was just glad that despite whatever Kagome would be forced or freely become part of, she would stay the same at heart.

"Well, it's getting late, and you have your first day of school tomorrow. Do you at least know where you're going?"

"No, Sesshoumaru said it's a surprise. Something along the lines of not knowing being good for me. Or something like that." missing her mothers mischievous smile, one the set Souta on edge. He wasn't sure to join in on her fun or run and hide.

After that, Kagome walked her family to the front and bid them farewell. Watching until the vehicle it disappeared from her sight.

"Come Kagome, it's getting late and it's a busy day for you tomorrow."

The night was... warm for her. She felt safe and truly at home, something she hadn't felt back at the shrine since she first got back. She knew it would take a while before it would, instead of a tomb for all her memories and all the legends of her adventures in the past.

And she had slept peacefully, undisturbed by the nightmares that had once plagued her. Sesshoumaru and Shippo said it had something to do with being closer to members of a pack, that it strengthened the bond and thus the members. It allowed nothing that could be harmful to members of a pack near, including nightmares.

Kagome just shrugged it off as she got dressed, straightening the tie around her neck before her hands fixed her hair. She paused for a moment though. With her hair down, she honestly looked like a girl wearing a boys uniform, pulling it up and out of her face, she looked more like a feminine boy. It honestly didn't help that she had thick wrappings around her chest for her still healing ribs.

Letting out a sigh, she walked out of her room, grabbing her book bag along the way, a leather satchel. Making her way down to the den where she knew Sesshoumaru and Shippo to be, also wanting to grab a light snack, just in case. Old habits die hard.

"Looking good! Though, why are you wearing the male uniform instead of girls?"

"To constricting and it was... a little too poofy for my tastes." she grabbed and apple that was sitting in a bowl on the table and a couple of strawberries.

A mischievous smiled curled around her sons lips as he leaned closer.

"How about we make a bet." she stilled, knowing that there would be nothing but trouble should she agree or deny him. Letting out a sigh, she went along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

High ceilings, highly polished walls, floors and windows shined and sparkled in the golden sunshine. The scents of perfumed girls and freshly cut roses tickled her nose, and the soft chatter of students, teachers and their shoes on marbled floors echoed around her.

She stood there, her eyes taking in the mere **inside** of the school. She had been struck stupid when they approached, but now they were pushing it as she stood just inside, waiting for whoever was going to lead her to the chairman's office. And already, she could hear the whispers concerning her.

Letting out a tired sigh, she rotated her shoulders, careful of the strap of her bag and her ribs. This was perfect. All that was missing was a royal parade with the whole shebang.

"Higurashi-san?" looking over, she met the gaze of a taller boy.

She had to hold back another sigh, the boy had an air about him **very** similar to Sesshoumaru. So much so, it sort of frightened her. Cool slate gray eyes looked from behind frame-less glasses, and black hair in a business cut fell just over his brow. Everything about him was sharp, crisp and in place. She had to squash the sudden urge to muss up his hair to make him appear more human.

"Hai?"

"Ah. I've been appointed to take you to the chairman's office. Follow me."

She raised a brow, not even an introduction? How rude. Her fingers twitched even more, knowing that he would most likely be displeased if anything about him was out of place. Shrugging her shoulders lightly, she followed after him, taking in everything around her.

The walk to the chairman's office was silent, and the old Kagome would have done anything to strike up a conversation, but spending the amount of time around Sesshoumaru taught her to enjoy and accept silence just as much as talking.

She followed him as he led her into a waiting room, a secretary tucked to one side of the room, while lavished seating was to the opposite. Were they as comfy as they looked, or was that a ploy to trap unsuspecting visitors? Shaking her head, a hand rose to tangle with the short ponytail at the base of her skull. She should probably focus on the matter at hand.

"Ootori-san, what can I do for you today?" the woman's smile was all business, yet still held some form of kindness behind it.

"The chairman asked me to bring the new student, Higurashi, Kagome, in."

"He's in his office. You're free to return to your own class Ootori-san." said boy nodded his head, turned on his heel and walked right out of the room. Both occupants left behind watching it all, until they turned to look at each other.

"Go right ahead. He's been expecting you."

Nodding her head, Kagome did just that, but of course she knocked and waited until she was allowed to enter. Her Mother did teach her manners after all, unlike some people it seemed.

The Chairman's office was just as excessive as the rest of the school, though with all the family pictures and little touches here and there, it was much warmer. The man behind the desk though had a surprisingly blank face. Dressed in a white business suit, with a gold stripped purple tie and a matching handkerchief in the breast pocket above his heart. She could say he was handsome for his age. Surprisingly light colored hair, a sharp looking face with a few laugh wrinkles and his eye color reminded her of Miroku's own. A deep brown that seemingly had hints of violet mixed in.

Looking up from whatever work that had his concentration, he smiled warmly at her and motioned her to come closer. His entire being relaxed and opened up, making him a whole different man completely.

"Ah, Higurahi-san, welcome to Ouran High School Academy. Please take a seat." smiling lightly, Kagome took one of the two seats and made herself comfortable.

"I was surprised when Taisho-san called to set papers up for you to attend. I was not even aware that he had a younger sibling."

"He adopted me into his family. Our families have been tied for... many, many generations." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Short of marriage, this was the best choice to sort of rejoin our families."

The man hummed, there really was nothing to say or comment to what she just explained. There was a moment of silence where he took her in, and decided to take in the rest of the office, wondering what else he could want.

"Well, either way, we're glad to have you attend our Academy. Come, I'll take you to your class." both stood, while Kagome waited for him to lead the way.

"So, what do you think of Ouran so far?" his hands met behind his back, as he glanced down at her with a warm smile.

"Big. Really, really big. And shiny. It'll take a while to get settled in, but I'm hoping to enjoy my time here and take whatever opportunity comes my way while attending here." she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes when she heard him chuckle lightly. When he saw that she was looking his way, he raised a hand to cough into it, perhaps hoping to hide the fact that he was enjoying this conversation, and at her expense.

"Yes. I can understand that. We have a scholarship student, whose been here only a few weeks. Fujioka Haruhi, mentioned the same thing when I spoke with her."

Kagome paused at the mention of her old childhood friend's name and her eyes widened fractionally as stayed glued to the man. He continued to walk until he finally noticed that his newest student was no longer following him.

"Is something the matter Higurashi-san?"

"Haruhi attends Ouran?" her question paused the man himself, his own eyes widened and both blinked a few times before he once again smiled.

"You know Miss. Haruhi?"

"My father and her mother worked together and we grew up together."

"Ah, then it pleases me to tell you that you'll be in the same class Haruhi. A graced blessing in disguise. This way you'll get better acquainted with Ouran and our own standards."

Kagome nodded her head, not noticing that she was smiling warmly. Looking back up she began to follow the man once again, answering any further questions he had.

"And what do you plan to become with the education Ouran provides for you?"

"If you had asked that questions a few years ago, I would have told you that I was dead set on a job that helped people. A lawyer, doctor, maybe even a teacher, something along those lines. Now, maybe something that involves history, specifically Japan's. I'm still not sure."

"Well, you still have some time before you truly need to chose. But before that, we try to encurage our students to also partake in some after school curriculum, have you already decided on which one you've decided?" he chuckled once again, and Kagome couldn't help but smile lightly. It did help that Ouran did have all the perfect electives that tickled her interests, she was sure to look through them after the day ended.

"I'm afraid not. There were far more, clubs, than I had originally thought. I'm still going through the list as we speak. Would it be alright if I checked some out while contemplating which one I would like to join before coming to a conclusion?"

He blinked at her before looking forward and paused before a door, most likely her class. She watched as he raised a hand and rubbed at his chin, contemplating her request.

"I don't see why not, if it'll help you, then you may. But I do expect to hear which electives you are going to stick with at the end of the week. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good! Well then, here's your class, I must get back to work. Good luck on your first day, and once again, welcome to Ouran." both bowed, and Kagome watched as the chairman walked back the way they came.

From the time she spent with him, and watching him now, she could tell he was a good man. He was a proud man, but he didn't seem to let his pride blind him. A truly caring person, and she didn't miss the wedding band on his finger, nor all the pictures of one boy growing up throughout said boys life in his office pass her by. A loving father, that seemed to be clouded by a certain sadness.

Turning, she could hear voices and some other ambiance coming from behind the door. Class must have started not to long ago. Raising a hand, her knuckles met against solid wood as she knocked. As was to be expected, all noise ceased, and she could only guess was the the teacher, making their way to the door.

A middle aged man, well dressed, but also typical for something a teacher would wear, opened the door. Said door blocked her view of the class and thus the class' view of her.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. This is my first day, and this is the class I was assigned to." usually, new students would have to hand over some sort of slip of paper to confirm such a fact, but it seemed her teacher had already been informed.

"Yes, Higurashi-san. Please wait a moment so I may introduce you to the rest of the class." she tuned out the teacher's interruption of the students chatter, her mind going on how she didn't put two and two together about where Haruhi was attending high school. But like the chairman said, it was a blessing, and now she didn't have to wait till whenever she got some free time to get reacquainted with her old childhood friend.

When she spotted the teacher motioning her to enter, she took a deep breath and did all that she could to hold back the smile. She could already see the look on Haruhi's face. Keeping her eyes forward, she walked into the classroom, ignoring the soft whispering the started up upon her entrance. Lips twitched as she felt Haruhi's aura; shocked, confused, and excited all at once.

Facing the class, her eyes swept over all the faces of the students at their desks, a mix of girls in buttercup yellow dresses and boys in cornflower blue blazer jackets. Haruhi along with them, the boys uniform that is. Interesting, then again she did mention something about her needing to wear the boys uniform for a club. Either way, Kagome personally thought her friend looked adorable in it.

"Class, this is our newest student Higurashi Kagome. Higurahsi-san, please introduce yourself."

Bowing from the waist, Kagome began her introduction.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome, but please call me Kagome. I have many interests, so please feel free to ask about them. Please take care of me." straightening back up, trying her best to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Very nice. Higurashi-san, you'll be sitting behind Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, please raise your hand." said girl, still in a slight daze raised her and Kagome couldn't help but playfully smirk at her childhood friend as she made her way towards her new desk.

Hands in her pockets, she meandered down the aisle, her steps somewhat slower as Haruhi's hand dropped. She leaned down and quietly spoke to her friend, not exactly a whisper, but still loud enough that others could hear.

"Just like old times, eh Haruhi?"

After she uttered those words, a few things happened, though only one of them had her complete attention. The girls in the classroom either squealed or sighed, she was sure she heard one falling out of their chair. Two boys, from what she could see within her peripherals, stiffened and a slight twinge of alarm seeped into their auras. Interesting. But the whole time, Kagome kept her face on Haruhi.

"Yeah, it kinda is." her friend's face bloomed into a warm smile, that certain one that always made her smile just as brightly in return when she was a little girl. Instead, her smirk turned into a soft, small smile.

Kagome nodded her head and resumed to her desk, the few steps it required were quick. She removed her bag from over her shoulders as she moved to sit down, getting into a comfortable position and pulled out what was required of her for this class. Which she was happy to notice, was not math.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls dressed in the boys uniform of their school walked down the halls on their way to the cafeteria, not at all noticing the less than pleasant looks a set of twins were shooting their way.

"I can't believe I didn't add it all up. You going to here and..." she leaned in closer to whisper the last part, knowing her friend wished, or needed to keep her gender a secret to pay off a debt. "wearing a boys uniform. I feel so slow~." Kagome huffed out a bit of hot air. Ouran Academy was one of the only school's that was **relatively** close enough to allow Haruhi to attend, it was high end and full of stuffy rich kids. How could she not add it up?

"I'm just as shocked that you're attending here as well. Though it'll be nice, not having to wait till you have some free time to visit." Haruhi, though still a little shocked that Kagome was attending Ouran as well, she was more so when her friend showed up in the boys uniform instead of the girls.

Her eyes glanced over to her friend, the girl was happy. Unless one really knew Kagome, it was hard to tell, but after knowing said girl all her life, having been there for each other, through the good and the bad, she could tell. Kagome was being a little more playful, a slight smirk seemed to be constantly teasing the corner of her lips. And though her eyes still seemed far to tired and distant, they were gaining back that certain spark that was just, Kagome.

Her eyes followed the right arm that was holding onto a bento over her right shoulder. The pose itself, looked natural and relaxed, but she had seen the slight flinch from her friend to move into said pose. The pose and bento raised a few questions.

"Should you really move your arms in such a way? And why are you carrying a bento?"

Raising a brow and peeking at her friend from the corner of her eye, Kagome hummed as she followed her friend to the cafeteria. Only to pause at the grandeur of said cafeteria.

"Ugh... is nothing ever... simple with these people?" Kagome sighed out, still not used the excessive life styles of the rich.

"Not really. And you didn't answer my question." Haruhi raised a hand, trying to hide the giggle at her friends expense. A mock glare was sent her way from said friend before they continued their way to a table.

"Well, to answer your first question, my doctor said stretching every now and then is good. Just as long as I don't go overboard with it. As for my bento. I still wake up early, and still love to cook for myself. So why waste money on food only to have someone else cook it?" Kagome gently gave a one shoulder shrug, while Haruhi just nodded her head.

Finally, they made it to a free table and pulled out their respective chairs, Kagome slowly lowering the arm that held her bento before taking a seat. Again, when the two were seated, they tuned the world out and immersed themselves into their conversation.

The twins sent each other a shared look before following their lead and sitting themselves at the table as well. True, though Haruhi was part of their club, she was still new, but she still needed to hide her gender in order to repay her debt. The fact that this new student knew Haruhi was in fact a girl was a potential kink in that plan.

They flagged the rest of their club down when they spotted them entering the cafeteria before starting on their lunches. The others briefly paused when they noticed Haruhi talking to someone new, especially Kyoya, as he recognized the newest student. The closer they got, the more interested they got in what the two were talking about.

"Listen Haruhi, I still need to choose a club, so I was wondering if I could come over and you could help me decide which one you think would be best. With you being here longer than me, you have an idea of these things."

Everyone froze in their spots, becoming highly tuned into the conversation now. The cries and squeals of the females seeing the Host Club together at one table along with the newest beautiful student fell on deaf ears. The anticipation of waiting for Haruhi's answer was thick around the males of the club, baring down on them as if it were a physical weight.

"I don't see why not." they didn't know whether to ease up or tense even further with that answer.

Kyoya was already calculating the loses should Haruhi's secret be revealed, and he was not pleased. Tamaki was near on the brink of tears at the loss of spending time with his newly apointed daughter. The twins were feeling upset that their newest toy might be taken away, while Honey and Mori were having mixed emotions about the current situation.

"Though it'll have to be tomorrow, if that's alright with you. My doctor is doing a checkup today after school." Kagome mentioned after finishing the rest of her lunch.

"As long as you don't mind waiting. I **do** have after school activities." her eyes swept over the rest of the Host Club that were sitting in the seats silently, eating very little of their lunches and paying most of their attention to hers and Kagome's conversation.

"I don't have a problem with that. Since you first told me about... your after school activity, I've been interested in seeing it for myself." Kagome smirked as she leaned an elbow on the table to hold her propped chin, her other hand fiddling with her chopsticks.

Her eyes opened somewhat, giving her that sleepy lazy look, or what the other members of the Host Club were thinking, bedroom eyes. A slow and lazy smirk curled the new students lips as he took them in, and the girls around them all squealed in delight, blushed madly or sighed. The new student raising a brow towards them in question didn't help.

Once again, Kyoya was doing calculations and creating ways on how to make this new student join their club to raise it's income, as well to keep Haruhi's secret, well a secret. Tamaki was both in awe at this other boys natural beauty and the fact that he new Haruhi on such a personal lever and acted in such a way that also made him simmer. He was almost as bad as those despicable twins! The others just didn't know what to think at the moment.

"I take it, that they are the ones you spoke about?" Haruhi hid her giggle when she saw that playful glint in Kagome's eyes. She wondered what her friend had up her sleeve. Though, she was also still reeling for how... boyish Kagome was acting. She stocked it up to her last two years in the past.

Kagome leaned in closer to get a better look at all of them. She recognized the one in glasses as the student who took her to see the Chairman that very same morning, and the others were just as good looking in their own way.

The obvious 'leader' of the whole operation sat opposite of her, and right away she knew he was related to the Chairman himself. If it weren't for the obvious resemblances, then all the pictures of him while growing up, that she saw in that office, also helped. His looks were more fair though, instead of light brown hair, he had blond, blue eyes where his own father had brown. But the two were definitively father and son.

Her gaze then moved onto the twins, that reminded her of Shippo, color wise and with how their aura's felt; playful, mischievous, tricksters and almost every other character that belonged to a kitsune. She'd have to ask later, if Shippo had started his own family in the last five centuries, and if he did, why he didn't see fit to introduce her to them. Their red hair were parted differently, one on the left, the other on the right, most likely to help others to have an easier time tell them apart. Though she could tell right away, by their auras alone, one was more calm while the other slightly more... devious? Rambunctious would be a better term.

Next was an odd pairing, a tall stoic young man that reminded her of the silent version of Sesshoumaru. Behind his relaxed, almost lazy, posture, she could tell there was power. His broad shoulders, they very way he held himself and how he was taking things in. The perfect example of the strong silent type.

And lastly, the oldest and cutest stared at her with his own honey hazel eyes and the cutest smile. She could tell right away, that despite his appearance, he was also very powerful, if not a little more so than the tall one. She was having trouble squashing the urge to simply take him in her arms and just snuggle him, he was that adorable.

"Mmm, so this is the infamous Host Club?" her eyes turned to her friend, making sure her face was blank to mirror Haruhi's own, though both held a certain spark in their eyes. While they were both playful, Haruhi was more ecstatic that Kagome was freely interacting with others.

"Ahh, Haruhi, they haven't made you do anything... obscene, have they?" after the question was asked, Tamaki loudly began to demand who Kagome thought she was, and what right she had to act so familiarly with Haruhi.

"Haruhi and I grew up together, so I have every right. What about you? Forcing Haruhi to join a Host Club of all things." her brows furrowed slightly as she turned to her friend. "Speaking of which, if you needed help, why didn't you say something?"

"It's not a big deal. Besides, I caused the problem, it's only right I fix it. You should know that."

A slightly grim smile twisted Kagome's features slightly. She knew all to well about taking care of a problem that she ended up causing herself. And knowing Haruhi the way she did, her friend too, had a strong sense of responsibility to dealing with her own problems.

The bell indicating that lunch was over brought her out of her little and short inner monologue and brief trip into the past. Standing up, Kagome slung an arm around her friend's shoulders, ignoring all others around them, as they both made their way back to class.

Already, the leader of the Host Club, was acting up about her once again being to familiar and touching Haruhi. Blinking a few times, Kagome smiled a smile that would make Shippo proud, and turned so that said young man would be able to view what she had in store next.

"But Haruhi is mine..." with that said, Kagome leaned down and placed a quick and chaste kiss on Haruhi's cheek. "Chu~"

Moving away slightly, she could see that her friend was having a hard time controlling her own mirth, her shoulders were shaking slightly with repressing her laughter. Turning away from her friend, her eyes were caught with a fuming blond, who also happen to be flushed. If it was from anger, or embarrassment it was hard to tell with how his aura was fluxing between the two.

"You're using me."

"You wound me Haruhi. I would never do such a thing." she placed a hand over her heart, making her internally sure that she was channeling Miroku in that very moment. She chuckled very lightly at the amused look and once again leading them back to class.

The others just watched the two leave, Kyoya taking in the surrounding girls as they sighed and cooed about the newest student at Ouran. With what they had just witnessed, he was sure that the club would do better if this new student were to join them. And seeing as Haruhi knew them personally, thus knowing that Haruhi was indeed a girl, it would benefit them all in the long run to get them to join, and ultimately keep an eye on them.

They all followed after the two, observing how the two interacted. They were still unsure as to why Haruhi's secret had yet to be revealed. He knew then, that this friend of Haruhi's was up to something themselves, the only question was, what. At the moment, they were an unknown threat, and best left where he could keep an eye on. Seemed Kyoya had some digging to do to get information he needed that could help keep this student where it would best serve them.

The rest of the classes were immensely enjoyed on Kagome's end, though she didn't really show it. She was just happy to be spending time again Haruhi, where memories of her own childhood kept the bad ones of her time in the past at bay.

The two said their farewells and parted ways after the last class, Haruhi leaving for the Host Club while Kagome went home. Her healer would be waiting and using methods to help further her healing. They had been wary in the past, demons **_willingly_** help increase the healing process of a miko? Never heard of. But now that she was in the present and her feats were well known, many demon healers were literally clawing to be the one to help heal the Shikon Miko.

Sighing, Kagome climbed into her ride. At least she could look forward to the future again. School would no longer be boring and seemed it would actually be fun to attend. It left her wondering how long it would take the Host Club themselves demand... ahem, **_ask_** , her to join their little group. She was a threat, from what Haruhi told her, her friend seemed popular among the other female students. And here she came, Kagome Higurashi, knowing Haruhi's true gender.

It was a question of whether she wanted to join or not. She did need an after school activity, if she joined, she could just continue training at home. Not only that, it would take care of the after school activity that she would have to partake in. If she joined, she'd get to spend more time to catch up with her friend, and she was sure with how they reacted to her today, it would never be a dull moment.

Smiling lightly, she turned to watch the world pass just outside her window. Looks like she would be on the beginning of another journey, one were she could immensely enjoy. But first~ she'd let the boys stew a bit. She didn't say she would join right away, she did have till the end of the week. Nor that she would make it easy for them.

It also left her wondering how long it would take for them to learn that she was in fact a girl herself. And who would be the first to figure it out. Shrugging her shoulders, she relaxed even more in her seat. Tomorrow looked promising indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome walked at a leisurely pace next to Haruhi as they made their way to where the Host Club held their activities.

"So... why does the school have three music rooms? If only two of them are really being used?" Kagome couldn't help but asking. She could understand the need for more than one room with a large school, but the third music room wasn't used as one... as far as she understood, seemed a little over the top.

"I have no idea. Rich bastards." Haruhi tossed a quick glance at Kagome, before uttering a quiet apology.

"It's alright, and I agree with you."

They continued walking, talking about whatever, Haruhi pushing the doors open and talking about what her father had been talking about as soon as she got home.

"Please don't tell me, he plans on us wearing matching outfits again? While it was cute when we were younger... I don't think I could survive your father's idea of... cute."

"He actually pulled out all the photos of us when we were kids and called up your mother. I'm only saying be prepared for their plots."

"Then I say we try and throw their attention towards Souta." Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts of seeing Souta subjected to their parents need to dress their children up.

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

"No. It's divine punishment. Besides it's his turn to play dress up." Kagome turned towards Haruhi and lifted a single brow in question. "Or would you rather wear something frilly, sparkling, fluffy and pink?"

Haruhi paused for a moment, blinking a few times as memories of the last outfit she had been forced to wear. "You're right. It's Souta's turn."

"Glad you see it my way." then Kagome finally took in the room before her and froze. "Haruhi... this doesn't look like a music room."

"Just be glad that you weren't here before. They like to play off of themes."

"So they **have** been making you do obscene things!" Kagome chuckled as Haruhi blushed the lightest amount.

Though, Kagome would admit that it was interesting. Despite the very European influenced walls, the room had a very Japanese feel to it. Screen walls parting the room off in sections and delicate potted plants and furnishings just adding to the flair of the room.

Kagome blinked when Haruhi was suddenly whisked away and most likely forced to dress up as whatever the day's theme was to be. If from what the twins were wearing, their striped matching kimono's that were only in different coloring, that Haruhi would be wearing something similar as well.

Kagome walked around the room, taking in the details of the props that were being used. Everything was of the finest craftsmanship to look as authentic as possible. It was sort of like she had stepped into Sesshoumaru's palace back in the past. A familiar picture drew her attention and as she made her way closer to it... she couldn't help but smile lightly. It was a rather good copy, and she knew it was a copy because the brush strokes looked forced and not as flowing as the original. Not only that, she had seen the original hanging back in Sesshoumaru's palace 500 years ago, and he still owned it to this veryday.

"It's a beautiful piece."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to find out that Ootori Kyoya had moved to stand just off to the side. He too was wearing a kimono, in forest green with a deep blue green leaf pattern and dark violet outer kimono hanging from his shoulders. He held a note book supported with a clip board in his hands. She could honestly say he was handsome, but she had grown immune to a mans charms by hanging out with all the godly beautiful demons in the past.

"Yes, it is. Sadly, it pales in comparison to the original."

Kyoya raised a brow before jotting down some notes, interested that she could tell that though the piece before her was expensive, it was still a copy of the original.

"How can you tell?" he was honestly interested. He had done some digging around Higurashi's past, but came up short on any useful information. It left him rather frustrated, but also intrigued

"In the original, the brush strokes were more free and fluid. Plus, the original is hanging in my elder brothers office." she shrugged her shoulders. She turned to the young man and took him in with slightly furrowed brows.

"I was also told after my doctors appointment, that you tried to hack into my files. Was there something you wanted to learn?"

Kyoya froze for a moment, only they both turned when they heard Haruhi walk up to them.

"I think it's his hobby or something. When ones such as ourselves and have interesting background attend Ouran, he's basically the first to know. Everything." Haruhi's own kimono was white, but decorated in colorful flowers and she also wore a pink and red hair piece just above and behind her left ear. She also seemed to be carrying a sprig of either cherry or plum blossoms. All in all, it was rather feminine.

"I thought you were trying to keep her gender a secret. Isn't that a little... obvious?"

Haruhi looked down at herself, she had thought that exact same thing when she was forced to put it on and then the twins added the hair piece. She let out a sigh and watched the interaction between her friend and their upper class man as said upper class man jotted down some notes and made a random comment.

"Playing off of Haruhi's more feminine side is what helps bring customers in."

Both girls watched as he walked off to somewhere or other, leaving them to their thoughts. Kagome turned to Haruhi, and Haruhi to Kagome, both wearing small warm smiles.

"I'll have to admit, you do look rather cute in that outfit." Kagome quickly whipped her cell phone out and snapped a picture. She made a mental note to start carrying a camera with her at all times again. Especially if this was really to be an everyday thing by hanging around the Host club.

"Ah! Delete that photo!" Kagome simply held her cel,l with the screen facing her friend, out of her reach as Haruhi tried to grab the small hand held device till they both fell to the ground. Kagome could only be thankful that there were a number of cushions beneath her, otherwise it would have been rather painful.

Haruhi, forgetting all about the cell phone, scrambled off her friend with her hands hovering just above Kagome.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you." the slightest amount of tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as Kagome hissed lightly and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm alright. It's a good thing that my doctor said that the wraps can come off earlier. Mostly bruises right now, so all's good." she smiled lightly and patted her friends head like she used to when either one of them got hurt when they were little.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am, so stop worrying."

Haruhi nodded her head, catching a shine off of the cell in Kagome's other hand and made a move for the thing again.

"Ah! Not so fast!" Kagome stuck her tongue out and began teasing her friend with the picture, threatening to show it to her father and whatnot.

The others had gathered and watched the two play fighting. It was odd to see Haruhi act so... normal with her friend. She was still somewhat... reserved, but she acted more freely with the new student who acted just as freely compared to his more drawn in character. There was one thing that they couldn't deny what they saw before them though, it was rather beautiful.

"Kaa-san. Our daughter is rough housing with him. Do something!" Tamaki clutched onto his classmate, tears welling in his eyes and beginning to leave large tracks down his cheeks in a rather comical and dramatic fashion.

Kyoya smiled that smile of his, that told the others that he was already in the middle of planning something, as he pried the hands off the front of his kimono and forced the over dramatic blond to stand up straight.

"I already am. No need to worry about it... Tou-san." he pushed his glasses back to rest comfortably on the bridge of his nose, the light causing his glasses to glare and hide his eyes and sending a shiver down the spines of the others. Not that they would admit it.

"In the mean time, positions. We're about to open."

Haruhi helped Kagome back onto her feet and moved to stand with the others, throwing a mock glare at her friend when she heard the tell tale signs of the cell being used to once again take a photo. Though it quickly turned into a smile as Kagome simply stuck her tongue at her again and they then greeted the students that entered and showed their designated guests to their spots for the day.

Kagome sat off to the side while Haruhi spoke with a group of girls. Haruhi took after her father in weird ways it seemed. Her friend was a natural, host, to these school girls. Ironic really. Then again, no matter how different their backgrounds were, girls were able to bond easily. Most of the time.

Not her and Kikyo, and she had tried in the beginning. Shrugging her shoulders, why waste her time when the other miko would just spit in her face rather than try and work past their differences in order to defeat a great evil?

"Higurashi-san?" a soft whispered voice drew her from her musings, not realizing she had wondered around the room again.

Turning her head, her gaze landed on a petite girl, wavy hair cut at chin length. The other girls fingers twiddled with each other as the girl shied away slightly as if second guessing herself.

"Yes?" turning her body to face the other girl fully, she gave her her complete attention.

"Well... are you part of the host club?" Kagome blinked a few times at the question.

"No. I'm not..." brows furrowing slightly at where this conversation was going.

"Oh." the girl was blushing furiously and pouted with the answer she received.

"Why? Is it your wish that I be part of... all of this?" Kagome smirked, once again feeling she was channeling that perverted monk, as she moved closer to the timid girl.

"W-we-well tha-that is to say...!" she let out a quiet squeak when Kagome reached out, tucking a few strands of hair behind her right ear.

She followed the action by leaning in closer as if to whisper, pausing a moment when she saw that her current actions were being watched by the entire room that weren't obstructed by some form of decoration or wall. Smirking, Kagome returned her attention to the girl.

"Perhaps, if you ask me too, I'll consider it an option." it was rather out of character to act in such a way, but with everything she's been through, normal just didn't cut it any more.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head at the whole thing, noticing that Tamaki look ready to tear a handkerchief apart. With his teeth. Kyoya was writing madly away something or other and she had a feeling it was all about ways to get her friend to also join. One way or another.

First she had caught how every one were using eye drops to create that teary eyed look, and then one of the girls that was Tamaki's regulars shuffle after Kagome had decided to walk around again.

Her friend was ushering a red faced, weak kneed girl back to her seat and silently offered a cool glass of water. When the girl herself was finally sitting, her hands shook as she took slow small sips, she ducked her head when Kagome asked if she was alright. Despite that her friend did put the poor girl in her current state, seemed her childhood friend would still worry for others.

As Kagome was taking her seat next to the still steaming and flustered girl, she paused and threw a playful smirk to the blond upperclassman, not at all put off that she was sitting with said blond's table with his, guests.

"What's the matter, your Majesty? Feel as if your position is threatened?" Kagome simply turned her head away before the male could answer, losing herself in her thoughts again it appeared. Haruhi hazard a guess that their current surroundings may have been a factor for such.

After a minute of huffing and puffing that come from the 'Host Club King', earning concerned and wary looks from his regulars, Kagome turned back to the blond.

"Keep looking like that, and you'll get wrinkles. Anger and jealousy don't suit you." she leaned over and flicked him in the forehead. A loud cry sounded around them, as Tamaki's hands flew up to his forehead and soon enough the two entered a playful banter. Well, Haruhi saw that Kagome was playing with the guy, while Tamaki seemed to be honestly arguing with her friend.

Haruhi knew it was only the beginning, but it was good to see her friend come out of her shell.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi grunted lightly as Kagome slung an arm around her shoulders, teasing Tamaki once again as he began offering far too many Tea Cakes for her mothers alter.

Their banter came to an end when the twins noticed that the door had opened and a new face was peeking in and loudly call out to the young woman. Which in turn earned them a scolding from Tamaki, who seemed to have forgotten Kagome all together.

"Here... Don't be scared princess." he held out an offered hand in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to Ouran Host...!" his welcome was cut short when the girl rushed by him, shoving her hand into his face and pushing him away with a loud cry.

"Don't touch me, you FAKER!"

The others stumbled back slightly from her sudden change in attitude, Kagome raised a brow. She's had things jump out **at her** with the intent to kill, a sudden burst in attitude was rather mild in comparison. Though Tamaki was barely reacting at all. Seems the poor guy was in shock. His reactions to the girl got more and more dramatic as said girl passionately continued with... whatever it was she was doing.

"I cannot **believe** you're recognized as a Prince in this club!" she suddenly turned and pointed an accusing finger at the shell shocked male student. "A Prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so **stupid**? It's as if you're a light headed **narcissist**! **Useless**! Too ordinary!"

While Tamaki reacted more and more traumatically to every of the girl's degrading words, she recalled every time Inuyasha had done the same thing to her, and then compare her to a walking animated clay doll on top of it. Seeing that she was an outsider though, she would stand off to the side to see where it went before this girl crossed a line.

She offered Haruhi a small remorseful smile when she saw that her friend turned to her with concerned and questioning eyes. Both nodded their heads, turned back to the show and shook their heads. The rich were like an entire different species to the two of them.

After the girl suddenly threw herself at Kyoya, claiming him as her prince, the others decided it was best to change, seeing as Tamaki was unresponsive, and close the host club for the day. Kagome smirked when she noticed how much it seemed to irk Kyoya, his brow ticking just ever so slightly though it was barely noticeable. She honestly spent too much time around Sesshoumaru.

When they returned, Tamaki was still acting mechanically, things were cleared up. Sort of.

"Fiance? Kyoya's?"

"Yes! I'm Houshakuji, Renge! I'll be in grade 10 class A starting tomorrow!" the girl, Renge, had now calmed down much and introduced herself enthusiastically. Though everyone turned their gaze to the one member that didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Is it always like this here?" Kagome asked Haruhi.

"You mean characters like her, or him?" Haruhi nodded her head in Tamaki's direction.

"Both."

"She's new, and I haven't seen or heard of others, save myself, act in such a way towards him. His reactions though... those aren't anything new." Haruhi waved a hand about, as if it were something that occurred far too often for the girls taste.

"See, he's angry. All because Mom was hiding something from Dad." when Kagome turned a questioning glance towards Haruhi, said girl just shook her head, either not knowing what they were talking about, or not wanting to explain.

"Whatever. But will you keep that couple status from now on?"

The new girl started to explain how it was love at first sight, with detailed examples. But didn't the girl say she had been raised in France since she was 10? Though Haruhi spoke up, bluntly, in a traditional Haruhi way.

"It must be the wrong person..." the comment gained a strained expression from the male that was the current topic of this bizarre conversation, worried ones from the twins and a rather passionate denial from the girl.

"NO! My eyes are justice!"

Kagome raised a brow as she watched how everyone seemed to pale by the sudden blood loss in their faces as she explained how she knew Kyoya. Which was impossible if the two haven't met before now.

"You seem rather calm, to all of this, Higurashi-san?"

Looking up at the tall, bespectacled upperclassman and shrugged her shoulders before turning back to the current form of entertainment before her. "I do not know you well enough, to either agree or dispute her claims."

The girl then whirled her attention to the male next to her, thrusting a finger in his face. Kagome had to admit, she was impressed with his lack of reaction, with with his lack of rearing back or lack of emotions.

"You! Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from _Uki Doki Mormorial_!"

And that's when it clicked. And it seemed Kagome was the only one to actually utter the word that everyone was thinking about.

"Seems she's an Otaku." she chuckled and spared a glance at the frozen male next to her and leaned in to whisper. "Good luck."

It seemed those words broke the silence that hung over the others, and confusion that Haruhi had over what the girl had been rambling on about. Kagome had dealt with Souta and his own video game fads, buying him tickets when a movie came out based on said game, presents on the Drama CD's, manga's, and what other merchandise he would go ga-ga over.

"I see. A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiance, and gets lost in her wild fantasies..."

Kagome was unsure how he could remain so calm in such a situation. Even though she and Inuyasha had long since learned and agreed that there would truly be nothing between them, memories of when she had hoped for more only to be degraded and told how Kikyo was better still left deep wounds. In other words, if she were in his position, she would have gone off by now... how she was unsure.

"Wild fantasies...? Isn't she your fiance...?" at the question, Kyoya put on a polite smile that was meant to ease and fool others into a sense of comfort.

"I don't remember affirming that fact even once."

Oh. He was good. But~, she's seen better. No one could beat Sesshoumaru in such a field. Actually, in any field.

Suddenly, the girl was announcing herself a member of the Host club, appointing herself certain positions and ignoring all attempts from three certain hosts from bringing her spiel to an end. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention back to Haruhi.

"When their done... doing whatever is their doing, shall we head over to your place?" Kagome stuffed her hands into her pockets

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you think you could help me with a certain topic that our teacher touched upon just before you joined Ouran? I'm unsure about something, and I'd rather not go with something false."

"Ah, no problem. History I take it?" Haruhi simply nodded her head. "Okay, as long as you're willing to help me with my math."

Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Kagome made a sour face at the subject. Ever since she started her quest, her friend's math grades dropped to a below average. They had been both very diligent with their studies, but for Kagome, saving the world became a top priority, studies second.

Their own little conversation was interrupted when Tamaki and the twins appeared next to Haruhi, patting said girl's shoulders. Seems the both of them just missed something crucial in what was going on around them.

With that, all ran away, with Tamaki crying all the way.

"This is part of your host training Haruhi! Father will be cold hearted!"

Haruhi stretched out an arm, trying in vain to stop someone so as to explain to them just what it was they meant by their sudden departure and 'training'. All she got was a threat from Kyoya adding this all to her dept should she fail in this, activity.

"Huh. They're real quick to toss you to the wolves, aren't they?"

All Kagome got as an answer, was Haruhi grabbing hold of the back collar of her uniform and began dragging her out of the room, Renge following obediently behind singing how she was going to please her Kyoya.

"If I'm going, I'm dragging you with me."

"Always. Through thick and thin." Kagome simply allowed herself to be directed, walking backwards and shaking her head at the cowering males left in the room behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome couldn't wipe the smirk that seemed to be permanently on her face as she watched Haruhi rush about trying to maintain some order as the other girl kept screwing up in making a simple batch of chocolate chip cookies. And every time her friend would throw her a mock glare, she could only snicker before moving to help her slightly floundering friend.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome relished in the spiced smells of her own cookie batter. Ginger Snaps. She had been struck by the sudden mood to bake those instead of standing next to her friend and the... slightly crazed new girl. And to think, she was only in her second day of school. She could only shake her head.

It was still surprising that the school had kitchens, fully stocked and ready to go. She didn't really see any of the students as the type to willingly stick their hands in batter or handle raw meat and fish, fearing it would mess up their manicures. Unless of course they were here learning to become the top in the field of cooking or baking. It was far cleaner, better and fully stocked compared to her old school's kitchens. That was for sure.

Glancing up from rolling small balls of cookie batter, she would also admit that Haruhi looked cute with the apron and bandana, sleeves rolled up to her elbows while trying to aid Renge and finish her own batch. And all without burning the place down.

Sniggering under her breath, she watched as Haruhi ran to Renge's stove to remove the single pot the girl was using to melt chocolate. Haruhi began to scold the girl lightly, while trying to salvage whatever amount of chocolate she could and then placed the double pot set on the stove. After that, she moved back to her own work, while Kagome cleaned whatever she used and then moved on to help the other girls.

The host club themselves had gathered around the kitchen's door, peeking in around it's frame to watch it's proceedings. Tamaki was at awe at how adorable Haruhi appeared in the provided apron and hair bandana, and enjoying the domestic scene of her baking and interacting with another girl. Though he pouted slightly when Higurashi stepped into the scene.

The new boy walked over to where the two were beginning to place their sheets of cookies into their respective ovens to start aiding them in cleaning up their messes. Tamaki's pout grew slightly at how easily this new boy was interacting with his daughter, as well as, ruining the chances of Haruhi recognizing that she was actually a girl.

Already, he could see this new boy, though an old friend to Haruhi herself, corrupting his innocent little girl. His mind then veered off to how he would steal her away from them or to what they could have done before Haruhi started at Ouran. While the acclaimed 'Host Club King' was off in his mind, the rest of the host club was watching how the three in the kitchen interacted.

Kagome's lips thinned the slightest amount as Haruhi laughed lightly after she placed her hand on the counter, only for it to land in a mess Renge had made earlier in her first attempt at melting chocolate. Looking down at the sticky mess, a smirk quickly appeared and disappeared before her friend would figure out that she was up to something. Moving over to the sink in a show of going to wash her hands, Kagome quickly got hold of her friend and drew a heart on her cheek with the still warm and melted chocolate.

Renge let out a startled and somewhat scandalized gasp as Kagome herself took a lick of the chocolate off her hand, Haruhi just gave her friend a deadpan look. Ducking her head to try and hold her snickers, she looked up just in time to see a very white hand come her way. Before she knew what hit her, Haruhi was wiggling her own fingers that had remnants of flour while Kagome blinked.

Raising her clean hand she felt the slight grainy texture of flour on her cheek before raising a brow in Haruhi's direction. Rolling her eyes with a fond smile, she went to the sink to really wash her hand of the chocolate.

"Very mature Haruhi."

"And what you did wasn't?" Haruhi piped up as she stood next to Kagome. Lips twitching at the flour hand print on her right cheek. The two just continued on, Renge shocked that the two of them would act as such, willingly allow such messes to happen, though she over came it and smiled at the interaction. The two quickly washed up, and finished cleaning the rest of the mess and chatted as they waited for their cookies to finish.

Kagome screwed her lips as she noticed she had baked too many cookies. A habit she had taken up when preparing food in any way shape or form since she started traveling to the past. Shard and Naraku hunting, with daily doses of random demon battles, tended to work up an appetite in the group she traveled with. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to save a small batch for herself, one for Shippo and Sesshoumaru and the rest, give away to those that wanted any.

Following Haruhi and Renge, she looked down and spotted the 'King' curled up and pouting on the floor, obviously having just been told off by Renge or something similar. Shaking her head, she couldn't help the half smirk as she looked down at him.

"Pouting isn't very manly. Your Majesty."

She merely blinked as he suddenly jumped to his feet and looked down at her, tears mysteriously gone, anger blazing in his eyes, a hand raised pointing in her face and he opened his mouth to say something or other. But, Kagome got distracted as the twins made their way to Haruhi's side and shook her head.

Tamaki, wondering what could have caught the other boy's interest, turned as well, all color draining from his face at what he saw. Those twins were harassing and tainting his precious little girl! His rage sounded through the halls as he began his tirade against the two, so while his attention was diverted away from herself, Kagome made her way to Haruhi's side, offering one of her own cookies in exchange for one of Haruhi's.

They watched the show as they nibbled on a cookie each, while the twins themselves ignored Tamaki as Haruhi scolded them of their actions. Said scolding though, was cut short as she was brought into Tamaki's hold as he berated her reactions to their own towards her.

"You! You're reaction is wrong! You're supposed to reject them, not let them go!"

With their form of entertainment taken away, even for a short time, the twins turned their attention to the new boy that stood next to them. When he seemed to realize that they were staring, he blinked his blue eyes and looked up at them, half a cookie hanging from his mouth. He raised a brow in question as they continued to stare.

They took notice of a few things and quickly came to realization. While at first glance, he appeared to be a rather beautiful boy, up close they noticed that, even for a boy, his features were far to delicate. His eyes were wide, with rather long eyelashes. His lips far to full and just the slightest showings of a natural pout there. His neck was slender leading to delicate shoulders. And the hand that held the current cookie he was nibbling on was attached to a wrist just as delicate as the rest of him. Not only that, his upper chest was oddly formed, showing signs of curvature where there shouldn't.

Both looked towards one another when they came to a quick and shared realization. Both just as quickly wore their signature smirks, ones that meant they were up to no good and pure mischief, they leaned down, wrapping an arm each around the boy.

"Kagome-kun, you're actually..." Hikaru whispered into her left ear

"... a girl. Aren't you?" Kaoru finished the whispered question in her right ear.

"Yes. And?" she shrugged her shoulders, not at all put out that they figured it out and so quickly. Though Shippo would say otherwise.

They blinked when she didn't try to deny it or anything. She and Haruhi were truly alike, far to blasé when it came their gender.

"No denial, demands, nothing?" one twin questioned.

"Why are you wearing the male uniform then?" the other actually forming one she could answer.

"Why deny the truth. Demands? Uh, just don't tell the others? And I preferred the male uniform to the girls." Kagome finished her cookie, shrugged her shoulders lightly and held up the open little batch of cookies so the twins could take any if they wanted.

They reached down and plucked a cookie each, enjoying the well baked treats, while going over what Kagome had just said, wondering what went on through that head of hers to not wanting the others to know. As well as Haruhi's for going along with it and how the both of them didn't seem to care how others regarded them. Gender wise.

"Why don't you want us to tell the others?"

"Eh, cause it's fun. Besides, look how Tamaki-senpai treats Haruhi because he knows she's a girl." she jutted her chin in the direction towards the two, said boy still scolding the petite girl in his hold. They both just nodded their heads in understanding, their boss could be easily excited. But now that they thought about it... they were the first to learn Kagome's secret, and Kyoya-senpai had already taken a shot at it the night before, and got nothing!

A sudden cry from Honey as he rushed towards Mori, the taller boy reached down to sooth whatever was the cause for his cousin's dilemma. Soon enough, the entire host club had gathered together, Kagome just stuck among them as the twins were refusing to relinquish their hold on her. Just as long as they didn't try and pull anything, she could care less.

Renge stood before them, taking them all in with a critical eye, muttering slightly to herself under her breath. Honey was still sniffling while he was now in Mori's hold. Kagome blinked lazily as the girl began on how the members of the club were not good enough, that their characters were lacking. And almost, violently, so too.

"You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! They'll soon be bored with your so-called dummy acts soon enough! Are you trying to make Kyoya-sama's store go bankrupt!?" she stood there like a squadron leaders. Gaze fierce, stance strong and voice loud. Then again, Kagome's faced scarier before.

"Starting today, we'll be renouncing your characters! You first!" a pointer finger was swiftly and harshly swung in Honey's direction, who froze and trembled under the intense look Renge was wearing.

"Having nothing but cuteness both inside and out is the same thing as a baby! Thus, change it to 'Having a cute face, but is really a beast'!" a shocked cry sounded around them as Honey actually dropped his Usa-chan. But Renge didn't linger long as she was already moving onto the next members swiftly and fiercely as she did the tiny senior student.

"Morinoduka-senpai! Take care of Haninoduzuka-senpai by staying with him at all times! And dignify the speeches you make every once in a while! You twins, will suffer from the fact that people can't see the differences between you. And be in the basketball club! And Haruhi, you'll be the super poor honor student, as well as being bullied!"

While the girl was going through the members, Kagome was slowly making her way down the hall and away from the fiasco. She wasn't worried about the girl or her actions, but the fact that she wanted the club members to change who the were, reminded her of how Kikyo had wanted Inuyasha to change who he was for her own pleasure. What she was worried about was what would happen if she stuck around for too much longer.

"You, Tamaki-san! Will be the institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex.. 'Lonely Prince'!"

All paused to take in his reaction, even Kagome herself had paused where she stood separately from the others. He always reacted far to excitedly and dramatically in certain situations, so it left her wondering if he would blow off his top at such a declaration. Instead, she had the distinct urge to slap a palm to her face as he seemed at awe with the girls words, like he had just learned or discovered something that could very much change world history. Or of equal importance. It was either a good thing or a bad thing, that her hands were otherwise occupied. She had yet to decide.

"And lastly, Kagome-kun!" Kagome's back stiffened as she was now being dragged into this mess. "You'll be the mysterious type! A character while charming, holds a dark and secretive past with bad boy tendencies that will draw girls in!" the girl gushed as she turned her attentions towards Kyoya-senpai.

"I beg your pardon?" she was having a hard time so her question came out in a hissed whisper. Mori, Honey and Haruhi were restraining her as she tried to move towards the delusional girl. "Let me at her!"

"Easy Kagome! I'm sure she means nothing by it!" Haruhi sighed as her friend struggled in the hold of the three of them. Though in all honesty, she was with Kagome on this one. A person shouldn't have to change in order to please others, and with Kagome's own past experience on the subject matter... it was sure to be like rubbing salt in an old wound.

The twins both quirked a brow in her direction, not expecting her to react so... violently. From what they had seen from her thus far, she was far too laid back and was pretty much like Haruhi in regards to her reactions when others spoke their minds about her. She simply brushed it off. But still, the situation was pretty obnoxious, even by their standards. So they turned to the only person that the girl would most likely listen too, seeing as their King was busy acting out his newly appointed 'Lonely Prince' role for the girl.

"Kyoya-senpai... do something."

By then, Kagome herself had calmed down, though her gaze was still fiercely angry about the entire situation. Meaning, she along with her restraints had gathered around the twins and their only hope out of the stupid situation.

"Well, Haruhi is supposed to be taking care of her. And look at it from my perspective, it's bound to turn out into something rather interesting." he wore that stupid look that Kagome was far to familiar with. One that told her he was most definitively up to something.

So like any sane, upset young woman, she retaliated. Grabbing a batch of cookies, she tossed it at his face, feeling victorious that she managed to catch him off guard and unbalanced his glasses.

"I'm not even part of this little club, or had you forgotten?" she kept her gaze level with his, while he inspected the small package of cookies and righting his glasses. But that damn smirk of his had yet to be wiped off, and he narrowed his eyes somewhat in her direction.

"As I said, things are bound to get interesting."

"Choking on cookies can be interesting, doesn't mean we want it to happen." letting out a huff of hot air, her bangs fluttering because of the action, she looked off to the side, and let out another sigh as she saw that it was getting rather late. No doubt Sesshoumaru would be questioning her reasons, and then Shippo would want to know as well. Damn it all, he was going to find out that her secret was not exactly so secret! Meaning he would make her hold up her end of that damn bet!

Turning her attention back to the others, a pout set in place... the day had not gone as she had thought it would, and it was going to get even more interesting... according to Kyoya-senpai. Then again, he didn't live with an inu or kitsune youkai, now did he?

"I'm going to head home now, didn't realize how late it was. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." she started to make her way down the hall, though she paused and glanced at Kyoya. "The least you could do is tell her I'm not a part of this! Oh, and enjoy your cookies."

With a backward wave over her shoulder, Kagome made her way to the main entrance, the others simply watching after her. The twins wearing identical grins, now that they knew her secret, they had another toy to play with. Haruhi wondering if the little outburst hadn't put too much strain on her friend's still healing ribs. Mori and Honey surprised that the boy had such strength, as he seemed more laid back and a smooth talker. Tamaki, just watched the boy, mixed emotions when he realized that Renge had included him as a part of the club, when really, he wasn't. Kyoya, he was already double checking the calculations from the previous day, and couldn't help but smirk, now that Kagome would most likely be seen as their club's latest member. And Renge... she was already planning ahead on what to do with their newly developed characters.


End file.
